


Things To Do On The Dates You Aren't Having by lielabell [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-05
Updated: 2012-09-05
Packaged: 2017-11-13 14:28:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things To Do On The Dates You Aren't Having by lielabell</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things To Do On The Dates You Aren't Having by lielabell [Podfic]

**Title** : Things To Do On The Dates You Aren't Having  
**Author** : lielabell  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Fandom** : Teen Wolf  
**Character** : Derek/Stiles  
**Rating** : Mature  
**Warnings** : No archive warnings apply  
**Summary** : "So are we dating now or what?" Stiles asks the third time he finds himself doing the obligatory postcoital cuddling with a certain sour wolf.  
**Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/comments/1187881/comments)  
**Length** 0:40:06  
Download Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Things%20To%20Do%20On%20The%20Dates%20You%20Aren't%20Having%20by%20Lielabell.mp3)  
55 MB


End file.
